earth2180fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Earth
Earth, the homeworld of humanity, is the beating heart of solar civilization. From here, the nations of the world reached out toward the stars, and to its coast leads every course and trajectory in the Solar System. But the world is not united, not yet one under a single banner. Great nations are enthralled in a great game for power as they expand into new worlds and frontiers, claim new resources and lands in the name of conquest and exploration. As the year 2180 dawns, two sides have emerged from the web of allegiances and feuds. Seeking to unify all of humanity are Earth's United Nations. But against them, in the name of freedom and sovereignty, stands the Martian Independence League. Major Powers * State of Japan * Republic of Greater India * Pan-European Federation * North American Alliance * Russian Federation * Southern Americas * African Union * People's Republic of China * Commonwealth of Nations Minor Powers Aside from the major powers on Earth and beyond, there exists a great number of smaller entities, such as minor independent nations, privately funded colonies and outposts, which are not aligned with any side yet. While too small to influence the great events of the world stage on their own, these minor powers to exert some influence in greater number. Their allegiance is often fought over by the greater powers, seeking to expand their authority over the Earth's remaining independent nations. History 2000 – 2100 Scars of the Past The first century following the turn of the Millennium was marked by the transition into a new era. More and more nations ventured into space, establishing the first permanent extraterrestrial colonies and sending pioneering missions into all parts of the Solar System. Back home, this century saw increasing challenges to the world's order and with the prospect of a new frontier, a new era of development, war and diplomacy began. This new age came to be known as the Race for Sol, as all major nations competed for the territories and resources of the solar system. In many ways, this reflected the ceasing of newly discovered continents, with journeys over the cosmic ocean becoming shorter and safer with the passage of time. 2100 – 2150 The World Divided Within decades, the Moon felt close to Earth, and Mars was no longer unimaginably far away. Colonies grew from scientific endeavors into civilian projects, where private corporations and factions more heavily invested. But the new age of space brought with it the division of the world. The cosmic frontier sparked new conflict among the well-established nations and the destabilization brought about conflict on a global scale. As new borders were set and feuds reignited, crisis and natural catastrophes ensued. At the height of the conflict in the mid 22nd century, the United Nations began expanding their authority in order to save the global community from collapse. 2150 – 2160 Rise of Free Nations The UN's ceasing of power stabilized much of the developed world, but at the cost of disenfranchising many of the sovereign nations. Many no longer trusted the international organization, as it seemingly transformed into a self-proclaimed world government. As a result, many sought alternatives on the international stage and abandoned the UN in favor of standing as a free nation alone. 2160 – 2167 First Inner System War It was ultimately this split, which brought about the First Inner System War. The first interplanetary conflict of the humankind erupted with the violent acts of colonial separatist movements and secessionists both off-world and on Earth. In a rapid effort to secure their borders, nations mobilized in the face of the crisis and before long, the first forces clashed. This was a war dominated by entirely new technologies, a war in which all sides first truly discovered the devastating potential of the new weapons forged. The war in space did not last long after the first few engagements had been far too costly for all sides to risk deploying their fleets in great numbers again. The stalemate thereafter lasted for five years, until a new era of starship design was brought about by discoveries made all around Earth. After that, the war was ended swiftly, but the conflicts at the core had not been resolved. Peace was signed by all with deep concerns, as no clear path forward had yet been discovered. 2167 – 2177 The Inter-War Period For ten years lasted this fragile peace, not so much out of a good will, but mostly due to a lack of leadership. Uncertainty dominated the lives of everyone on Earth. Nations rearmed, rebuilt and furthered their efforts in space, seeking to push the boundaries of human colonization as though to find the solutions to the crisis out there. Scientific discoveries were made and great plans for the far future, but the coming decades lay still in the dark. 2177 – 2180 Shadow of a coming War As the 2180s approached, the Nations of Earth anticipated war. Maneuvers were held by the great blocks of power, the borders secured and fortified on the planet and in space. And finally, in 2177, a new personality emerged on Mars. A woman who had been during the first war a freedom fighter raised her voice and rallied the Martian Colonies. And her call for change was received in a way like none other had for an entire century. Under the martian banner, she formed the "Independence League", the first newly rising power with a chance to truly challenge the unification mandate of the United Nations. Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Earth Kategorie:Solar System